Just Another Maruader Story
by Seven is My Favorite Color
Summary: Young Lily evans finds out the most unlikely thing, the fact that she is a witch! when she meets young James Potter she would never guess that one day she would marry him and bear the only one who could defeat the rising dark lord. The first part of the t
1. The rise of the Dark Lord

1Authors' notes: I have decided to tell the story of Lily and James Potter starting from the beginning all the way to the tragic end in my own style. I would like to say a few thing first. I have been reading through some Lily and James fan stories and have been very impressed by the creativity and brilliance of some of the plot lines and characters that the people have created. There are a few things that I do not like though. One of the biggest problems is how much the authors of the stories neglect and pick on Peter before he even thought of betraying his friends so I have decided to give him just as much of a role in this story as the other Marauders. Don't get me wrong I dislike Peter as much of the rest of us but he was one of the Marauders and certainly deserves a little mor credit. I always notice how authors don't put Hagrid in the story enough. It always says in Rowling's story how Lily and James were good friends of Hagrid so he needs to play a good part in the story as well. The story will be sorted into three parts. Part one will mostly be the story how the marauders came to be best friends and their earlier years at Hogwarts. Part two will be the story of the last three years at Hogwarts for the marauders and due to the age they are at they will start noticing the opposite sex a little bit more. This part is where the marauders find love. It will also be the harbor for the dark times ahead of them as well. Part three will be the tragedy that would befall the Marauders and the Order of the Phoenix. It will give you a little feel how it felt to live during the height of Voldemort's power. Some of the ideas in this story will be original but I have done the utmost care to keep this story as true to how J. K. Rowling had set it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have had sharing it with you.

With all due respect,

Patrick Huber

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no-good but anything that seems familiar such as the characters, plots and scenes belong to our dearest J. K. Rowling

Just another Marauder Story

By: Patrick Huber

Chapter 1

The Rise of the Dark Lord

31 October 1944

In a small remote town in Albania a young man returned to his hometown for the first time in seventeen years. His visit was

not for warm welcomes or for good cheer. He was here for a dark purpose. He just needed to get the job done and get away

as soon as possible. As he approached the large house overlooking the town he pulled out a small, thin object out his pocket

and tapped on the lock of the back door. He smiled for he knew that by doing this the grounds keeper would get blamed for

what he was about to do. The door slowly opened without a sound and as he crept into the house he heard voices in the

adjacent room. His heart started racing so intensely that he was afraid that they might hear it. He crept near the door and

peeked his head in the room. He saw his father and some woman that his father must have taken as his new wife. They were

sitting near the fire drinking tea and happily chatting about trivial things of the day. When the young man saw his father, such a

rage filled him it took all his strength to keep himself from barging in and cursing him into oblivion. He had to this a little more

slowly. He then slowly walked into the room and saw his father drop his tea cup. The look of terror that was projected on his

father's face pleased the young man so much that he couldn't help but crack an evil grin. For a moment the two men just

stared each other down. After a few moments the young man's father gathered enough courage to say something. "Tom it's

uh. It's, it's so good to see you I wasn't expec- silence you old fool." Tom then spat and approached his father. His father

knew what his son was and was terrified. He had moved to Albania from London so that his son would never find him. We

could just say that was just his luck that it didn't work. His son had found him and he knew what was about to happen. About

eighteen years ago he had found out the terrible truth about his first wife and fled when she told him she was a witch. She was

so heart broken that after she had her first son she died of exhaustion from having him. Tom was forced to live in an

orphanage for about eighteen years of his life. He now wanted revenge. He raised his wand and under his breath he muttered

a few words. Immediately his father dropped to the ground screaming for mercy. "Mercy father? I don't think so." The

woman next to toms' father was so shocked she fled into the corner now breaking into violent sobs. "Don't worry women

you get your turn next." Hearing this, she made a very loud whimper. Tom then smiled and muttered the counter for the spell.

His father writhing on the floor then let out a yelp and sighed very loudly. He had never felt anything so terrible in his life. Tom

then turned to his father's wife and his father then said "not her." Tom glared and then said "give me a reason not to!" Then

Tom muttered a similar spell and watched with evil pleasure as the woman fell in an identical fit of pain that her husband was

in just moments ago. Tom's father then looked at his son and pleaded, "son please stop." Tom turned to his father and replied

"very well." Tom broke his hold of the woman and then spat, "I think I'm satisfied." Relief the came over his fathers face and

saw his son turn to leave. He unfortunately celebrated too soon for then Tom turned around and said, "by the way, Tom is no

longer my name so please if you will call me lord Voldemort. He then pointed his wand at each of the fallen victims and

muttered something and the room then filled with a flash of green light and the whole town then heard the most unearthly pair

of screams anyone had ever heard. Tom looked at his handiwork and smiled. He had to leave soon but he would return when

all the commotion that his actions caused would die down for he knew this would be the perfect place for him to plan his evil

deeds. With a turn of his cloak he then vanished without a sound.


	2. Who would Have Thought?

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good but anything familiar such as characters and plots are not mine.

With all due respect,  
Pat Huber

Chapter 2

Who would have thought?

31 July 1971

In a very small and normal town near London in very small and normal suburban home a very

small and normal young girl was happily writing another entry in the diary she recently got

for her eleventh birthday. At least this very small and normal young girl thought she was normal but

little did she know she was not. Even though her parents and older sister were as normal as could

possibly be she was a little different. All her life she had dreams of bizarre and wild things. Most

were very pleasant but some were very frightening. She also had an uncanny ability to cause strange

things to happen when her short and terrible temper was meddled with. Just the other day her older

sister Petunia had stolen some of the sweets that she had received from her grandmother and got so

upset that for some reason Petunia who was evilly savoring the chocolate she was eating just for

some reason had found herself covered in the delectable but sticky sweet from head to toe. Her father

just laughed when Petunia stormed down and told him that her younger sister had turned her into

chocolate and told her she was silly to think that was possible. She was also unusually intelligent for

an eleven year old girl and just received a letter of acceptance to Saint Ann's Catholic School for

girls that day. When her father showed the letter to her she almost jumped through the ceiling with

joy when she read it. This was one of the best days of her life. She was smiling to herself and reread

the letter next to the diary she was writing in.

Dear Miss Lily Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been cordially accepted due to your outstanding

achievements and the recommendations of your teachers to Saint Ann's Catholic School for girls

and request your reply for your interview no later than the 15th of August. Term Starts the 1st of

September. Congratulations and best of luck.

With all due respect,

Saura Huber,

Headmistress

She just sighed to herself in pleasure and looked out the window and wondered, how could

this day be any better? Just as she was thinking this the strangest sight caught her eye. Just in the

distance a beautiful white snowy owl was flying straight towards her bedroom window in the middle

of the day. Lily had never seen an owl even at nighttime and wondered why one was flying straight

towards her window. She then realized the owl was not slowing down but was still flying towards

her closed window. She thought for a moment and just in the nick of time she yanked open the

window when the owl crashed into a shelf full of books and some of Lily's other valuables. The

crash caused so much commotion that the noise attracted the attention of Lily's sister, mother, and

father who burst into the room seeing a huge mess and Lily with a large white owl on her bed. Most

people would be upset that there was a large wild bird in their room but Lily was enraptured by what

the owl was carrying. Strangely the owl had a yellow envelope tied to it's leg and she hesitantly

reached for it. Her father tried to intervene, "Lily keep your hands away from it!" but she took the

envelope from it without being scratched or pecked at so her father then stepped back with relief. As

Lily examined the envelope she noticed a very handsome wax seal with a coat of arms with a lion, a

badger, an eagle, and a snake all surrounding a letter H. Her Mother was the first to ask, "what is it

Lily?" Lily turned it over and addressed to her it said:

Miss Lily Evans

The fourth bedroom

7 Flower Street

London

Lily was amazed at how obviously it was addressed to her they even got that she was in the

fourth bedroom. She looked at her family wondering if they knew about this. She spoke her concern.

"Do any of you know about this?" Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at each other and shook there head

and in turn looked at Petunia who also shook her head. Lily understood that none of them knew

about it so she carefully broke the seal and pulled out a letter and a list of items she would need. She

read it aloud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Miss Lily Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on The first of September. We await your owl no

Later than the 5th of August.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

There was a very awkward silence in the room. Lily's father was the first to say anything

which startled everyone else in the room. "There must be some kind of mistake. There is no way any

of that is true." Just before he said that Lily was thinking about the letter and thought about all of the

wild dreams she had and felt like this must be why. Apparently someone out there believes that she

was witch. She almost started to protest when someone rang the doorbell. The sound of the doorbell

made everyone jump almost twice as much as before and it took a lot of effort for everyone to go

downstairs to see who was at the door. When Mr. Evans cautiously opened the door they saw a tall

man with a pinstripe suite on with a black top hat on greet them with a very jovial smile. "Hello Mr.

And Mrs. Evans my name is Edgar Bones and I am here on behalf of the muggle relations at the

ministry of magic pertaining to a letter a miss Lily Evans just received is she home at the moment?"

Mr. Evans had a sudden impulse to slam the door in his face but he couldn't do it to such a man as

polite as this. Lily decided to show herself. "Ah Lily I understand you got your letter to hogwarts?"

Lily still had the letter in her hand so she nodded shyly. "Ah very good Mr. And Mrs. Evans your

daughter has been blessed with a very Beautiful gift. Lily is in fact a witch. I would like to stress the

fact that it would be in her best interest if she accepted her invitation to Hogwarts so that she can

hone her abilities with magic so that they do not go to waste." "Wait a minute." Mr. Evans

interjected. "We would like to ask you what kind of joke this is?" Mr. Bones then smiled and

replied, "it is no joke Mr. Evans, Lily is in fact a witch." Mr. Evans still in disbelief replied, "but if

there is such thing as magic then prove it." Mr. Bones Sighed and replied "alright Mr. Evans but

may I ask if I could step inside?" Mr. Evans looked skeptical but motioned for Mr. Bones to enter.

When he entered he took off his top hat and placed it on a coat rack next to the door and pulled out a

small stick out of his jacket when Mrs. Evans closed the door. Lily was amazed at how delicate and

powerful that small piece wood was and asked, "what is that?" Mr. bones Smiled and stated, "this

Lily, is a wand, it is how a witch or a wizard uses most of their magic abilities." "Let me

demonstrate." Mr. bones muttered something and then blue sparks shot out of the tip of the wand

and when they hit the coffee table nearby it turned into a large red bird. At the sight of this Lily let

out a squeal of delight and even Mr. Evans softened a little bit. Petunia however was so terrified that

she ran out of the room as fast could and screamed at the top of her lungs. Mrs. Evans let out a small

laugh and ran after her daughter. Mr. Evans and Lily then looked back at Mr. Bones and both

decided that this must be the real deal and it must have shown on their faces for Mr. Bones then

decided to turn the bird back int the table which got a round of applause From Lily and Mr. Evans.

After a moment Mr. Bones said, "Mr. Evans are you satisfied?" "Yes I am but I have a few

questions. Where do you get the things she needs and where is this Hogwarts school?" Mr. Bones

replied, "well you can get all of the supplies she needs in London to the first one and well no one is

really sure where Hogwarts is its kind of impossible to put on a map and impossible to find unless

you know where to look." Mr. Evans was dumbfounded. He didn't know there were shops in

London that sold wands and potion cauldrons and he didn't even Know where to begin with the idea

that a place was impossible to find. Mr. Bones must have sensed this so he quickly told them not to

worry so much about that and that he would take Lily to get her things at the end of the month. Mr.

Evans was satisfied for now and saw Mr. Bones to the door. When he left Mr. Evans quickly shut

the door and turned to look at his daughter. she was the spitting image of her mother she had wavy

auburn hair that came down to her shoulders and had startling green eyes that were shaped much

like almonds. These were the things he always noticed but he couldn't look at her the same way

when Mr. Bones came and told them that she was a witch. He suddenly was overcome with a sense

of pride. He smiled and embraced his daughter. Dumbfounded she asked, "dad, what's wrong?" He

smiled at her again and replied, "nothing it's just amazing how special you are. You are enough to

make any father proud." She cracked a huge grin when he said this and couldn't help but hug him

again. After a while she released from him and went upstairs to her room. When she got to her room

she looked at the snowy, white owl who then flew over to her and playfully nibbled her ear. She

smiled and tied her reply to the owl's outstretched leg. The owl then hobbled towards the window

and flew off into the distance. She stood there for a moment trying to digest everything that just

happened. Just outside her door Petunia decided to walk in. "I hope your happy now." Lily turned to

her older sister and smiled. Petunia was Lily's best friend and had gotten her own letter to Saint

Ann's only two years earlier. She had jumped for joy when she found out Lily had been accepted as

well. "Lily you aren't going to that, that place are you?" Lily knew that her older sister was really

looking forward for her to go to Saint Ann's but she now knew that she had to go to Hogwarts. "I'm

really sorry Tunia but I think I really need to go to Hogwarts." Petunia's heart sank and started to

weep. "But you cant!" As she said this she burst out of the room slamming the door to her own room

behind her. Lily sighed and said to herself, "She'll get over it eventually." Lily always loved her

older sister even when was picked on and knew that she was only acting this way because of how

sudden this had been brought upon them. She turner around and muttered to herself, "I'm a witch,

who would have thought?"


	3. Godric's Hollow

disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good but anything that seems familiar such as characters, plots or scenes are not mine.

with all due respect,  
Pat Huber

Chapter 3

Godric's Hollow

3 August, 1971

In a house that was not so small and not so normal, a not so normal boy was getting up for his 11th birthday. The young

boy fumbled around his bed and reached for his glasses on the night stand next it. He put on his glasses and got up and

looked into the mirror in his room. Young James Potter had the most unruly mesh of jet black hair and had deep hazel eyes.

He always wondered how he got these features for he looked nothing like his parents. He sighed as he tried for the last time

to tame the untidy hair. "Your fighting a losing battle there mate." not completely satisfied he changed into some new clothes

and sensing the sweet smell of breakfast in the distance he decided to head down for breakfast. When he finally reached the

dining room he was surprised to see his father sitting at the table reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet drinking a

cup of coffee. James father was one of those high ranking ministry officials with some sort of long complex name no one

remembered but came with a lot perks. One of the biggest perks was the fact that it made him incredibly wealthy. Due to this

he was usually at work long before James would get up in the morning. When James father noticed that his son had entered

the room he put down his paper and got up to hug his son. "Happy birthday James. I decided to take a holiday today to

spend time with my only son on his special day." Just at that moment Mrs. Potter walked into the room with a letter in her

hand. "I'm sorry but the ministry seems fit to cut that short." Mr. Potter sighed and took the letter. He read it over and sighed

again. "Sorry son but it seems as there has been another disappearance." James looked sourly disappointed. "Don't worry I'll

return early if possible. Besides I have something I really want to show you later." James seemed a little bit more satisfied at

the prospect of a surprise. Mr. Potter then gave his wife a peck on the cheek and disapperated with a pop. It had been really

irritating for the ministry for past few months because almost every other week there was news of a very strange

disappearance or murder. Most of them had been muggles. Some speculated it had been due to the fact that one of the

members of the black family had recently tried to pass a bill in the ministry that allowed muggle hunting. When the bill was

turned down there was an uproar with some of the more prominent pure blood families. It took almost the better part of a

week to stop the families from rioting in the streets in front of muggle eyes. All of the commotion was causing complete chaos

in the all of the muggle relation departments. So pretty much you can boil it down that it was very hectic at the ministry. But

even through all of this it could not stop young James Potter from having a good time on his eleventh birthday. The Potter

manor was so big that it could take the better part of an hour to walk from one end of the house to the other so even though

James had spent his entire young life living there he always found something new and interesting to do. One of his favorite

pastimes was pulling practical jokes on all the guests that were attracted to the house due to his fathers' status. At any given

time there were at least seven or eight guests staying at the Potter manor and James took it upon himself to make them all

"feel at home". It just so happened to be that the Prewetts' were staying and Mr. And Mrs. Prewetts' two sons Gideon and

Fabian were among James' favorite targets for a good dung bomb. Since James had gotten up pretty early that morning he

knew that most of the guests at the house were still sleeping. He quickly went into his room and emerged with a small box. He

decided to sneak over to his cousins room. When he got there he was cordially invited by a pair of the loudest snores he had

ever heard. He cracked a grin and slowly crept into the room. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it right next to

Gideon's ear. When the box opened it made a pop so loud it was like a cannon. Gideon jumped from the sound so high he

actually hit the ceiling six feet above his bed. As he landed back on the bed he awoke and gave James a glare that James was

sure if looks could kill than one his cousin gave him sure would. "I'm gonna kill you for that one!" But before Gideon could do

such James dashed out of the room to hide. Unfortunately Gideon wasn't the only person the deafening pop from the magic

noise box woke up. The sound echoed through the halls and woke everyone one up which caused many curses and rants

throughout the house.

In another part of England Another young boy was awoken. "SIRIUS BLACK GET UP YOU MISERABLE BOY!"

Unlike our dear James Potter, well lets just say that Sirius Black was not having as much fun. As young Sirius Black grumbled

and rolled out of bed he went over to his window and just stared off in the distance. "GET DOWN HERE BOY!" Sirius

Black was not like the rest of his family, in fact he was one of the few good people in it at all. His appearance was even

different than those of his family. Sirius had black hair like James but unlike James messy hair Sirius had long straight hair that

fell neatly over his grey eyes. Some would say he was "quite the looker for a Black. As it is dubbed as the noble and most

ancient house of Black the Black family was one of the old pure-blood fanatic families that believed if you weren't a pure-

blood you weren't anyone important at all. Sirius didn't actually see eye to eye with his family so it was expected that he

would be loathed by his parents. "BOY IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW-." He Quickly drowned out

the sound his mother was making. He couldn't stand it. Sirius Black was glad that in less than a months time he would finally

be away from the house at hogwarts. He would be gone for almost Eight months! He even had a calender on his wall which

he marked of the days until the first of September. He sighed as he walked downstairs to the dining room. "Only twenty nine

more days." As he walked into the dining room he sat at the table as far away from his mother, father, and his younger

brother Regulus Black. Mrs. Black scowled and told him to sit closer so they could "chat". Sirius knowing better than to

disobey got as close to her as he could while staying out of swinging range of his deranged mother. "Boy you got you're your

letter to Hogwarts earlier and I want to make it clear to you that there will be no funny business. I don't want to hear anything

but that you are going to be a loyal Slytherin or a Ravenclaw you hear me? But as duff as you are you probably will end up in

Hufflepuff." At this remark his father and his brother couldn't help but grin and laugh hysterically. He tried hard not to lose his

temper and his mother could see his struggle. "You will make suer that you will not make friends other than the ones that your

older cousin Bellatrix will introduce you to. It would be so shameful if I found out that you were friends with a mutant or a

half-breed or a mudblood. If I hear about something like that you will never see the light of day again." Sirius tried as hard as

he could and put on a fake smile and replied, "But mother what would give you the impression that I would do anything like

that?" His father piped up and struck his son for that remark. "Boy you will not show such disrespect to your mother." Glaring

at his father and rubbing his now stinging face he retorted, "Bloody hell father was that called for?" His father had enough of

his son's remarks so he picked him up by the scruff of his neck and dragged his son to his room and threw him in slammed

the door and locked it. "Boy you are lucky that we are even going to let you out of your room to visit Hogwarts this year.

Your mother is so soft on you, if it was my choice you would rot in the basement for your whole damn life for all of the

disrespect you have shown to your family. I'm glad that your younger brother didn't turn out the way you did. You are going

to stay in your room until you apologize to your mother without meals." After that was said his father turned and walked

downstairs to have breakfast without his eldest son. This wasn't the first time that he was locked in his room with threats of no

meals. The longest he had gone was about three months. He had a little secret though. There was one person that saved him

from starving in his room. As soon as his father left to go downstairs he heard a click on the lock of his door and saw his

older cousin Andromeda Black enter the room with a tray of food for him. "I couldn't help but overhear." she said as she

walked over to him. Sirius gave his older cousin a hug and thanked her for her help. Andromeda was one of his relatives that

he could actually relate to. She unlike the majority of the Black family did not see the importance of being a pure-blood. The

only difference between her and Sirius was that she hid her true feelings about the matter from her family so she was still

respected by them. "You should be more like me and pretend that you care about what they say." Sirius had to reply.

"Andromeda even if you are my favorite family member you know I could never do that." She sighed. "I know you are proud

and would never have such a pretense but it would be nice if I could at least be openly friendly to you without being scolded

at by your parents." "ANDROMEDA WHERE ARE YOU YOUR FATHER IS HERE." both of the so called "blood

traitors" sighed and looked at each other. "Well Sirius I will see if I can be back later so I can sneak you some dinner." Sirius

gave her one more hug and thanked her again before she left and locked the door so there would be no suspicion that there

was a traitor in the midst feeding Sirius when he was supposed to starve. No one but the two of them knew about it and it

always puzzled Mr. And Mrs. Black how their son survived with out food for sometimes weeks at a time when they locked

him in his room without food. Sirius was just glad that they were to lazy to investigate. Sirius then went over to his tray and

had his breakfast. As he devoured it he couldn't help but ask himself how he had got such rotten luck with the family was

stuck in. At times he would dream that he was in a different family. He shook his head at the thought for he knew that would

never happen. At least he could go to Hogwarts and get sorted into a better house. He knew that he would probably get

stuck in Slytherin like most of his family had been and shuddered at the idea. In the back of his head he hoped that by some

miracle he would get placed in Ravenclaw but he pushed the thought out of his head for he knew wasn't into studying or

reading all the time. He then wondered what it would be like to be in Gryffindor. If he got sorted into that house his parents

would be so angry with him. But he knew he would never get in there either. He sighed and just hoped he would be sorted

into any other house other than Slytherin. But for now he just needed to survive the rest of the month before he would have to

worry about that. He then smiled to himself and pulled out some parchment and started writing down some of the mischievous

things he was going to do when he got to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile back at Godric's hollow a much happier James Potter was sitting at the head of the dining room table with a big

goofy grin as his mum brought out from the kitchen a huge birthday cake that had some magically enhanced icing that flowed

down from the cake like a waterfall but would not drip and would not run out. On top of the cake eleven magical faerie

candles flew around happily sing happy birthday to James. When she set down the cake in front of James Mr. Potter

appeared with a loud crack and sat down by his son. Even though James's entire family was present he didn't really feel

happy until his father had showed up just in time. Mr. Potter winked at his son and the fairies flew over to James so that he

could make a wish and blow out the candles. He thought for a moment and when he decided he blew as hard as could at the

faerie candles and they all popped and disappeared so they could form into the magic that would make the wish come true.

Then everyone applauded as Mrs. Potter cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. When everyone was finished all of the

Potters passed a large pile of presents to James so he could open them. He got all kinds of things ranging from books to

sweets to Filibuster fireworks. When he was done and after everyone left his father went up to him. "Son I'm going to show

you what I was talking about earlier this morning." A very excited James followed his father into his father's study where he

usually was forbidden to go. It was the most amazing room of the house in James opinion. Filling the room were all kinds of

magical items and huge books with big titles and all kinds of trophies and awards his father had earned throughout his career

in the ministry. He always wished his father would let him come in here and explore. In fact that was his birthday wish. "Son I

want to give you this." His father then went over to a cabinet and unlocked it and pulled out a flowing silvery cloak. James

was astonished that his father had such a possession and was even more amazed he was about to receive it for himself.

"Father isn't that an invisibility cloak?" His father smiled and replied. "Yes son I wanted to give you this earlier but your

mother wouldn't allow it until now saying that you were too young to have it. In fact I was amazed I was even able to give this

to you now. She always is going on about how it you would get into too much mischief with it." James' father then leaned in

closer and whispered in his ear. "As much as mother would deny it she actually would enjoy watching you getting into trouble

with it." James looked shocked. His mother had always announced how much she hated pranks and mischief and would

punish him mercilessly when she caught him stepping out of line. Mr. Potter chuckled. "Son if your mom didn't like pranks

and mischief then why would she have married me?" James knew that when his father was at Hogwarts he was one the most

mischievous kids there. He would always get into trouble like pulling pranks and torturing Slytherin kids. He just never would

of figured she liked watching it. "You don't have to believe me though I've never actually seen her laugh when I got into

trouble I just knew she would run off and hide so know one would know." His father walked away with a serious tone and

declared. "It has always been one of my goals in life to see your mother laugh when a prank was pulled and I will not rest until

that day." James couldn't help but laugh at his silly father and noticed that he was grinning when he turned around. After a

while they both left the office and James went off to bed since it was getting late. When he got to bed and was changed into

some pajamas his father and mother came to his room to visit. "Goodnight son and happy birthday." James smiled at his

parents for he knew that he was one of the luckiest kids in the world. "Goodnight mum, goodnight dad." James then smiled

and turned to his side and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Sirius Black had not seen his cousin at all after breakfast so he never got to eat dinner and silently drifted off to

an uneasy sleep.


End file.
